iOMG: General POV
by Caaro13
Summary: ¿Como se sienten Freddie, Carly y Sam respecto a los hechos de iOMG? Punto de vista General.


**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío, es de Dan Schneider y de Nickelodeon.**

Freddie...

Freddie no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. El mood-face había indicado que Sam estaba enamorada. Él y Carly creyeron que sería del pasante, Brad, pero no era así. Ahora se encontraba frente a una Sam que jamás había visto, una Sam nerviosa, una Sam asustada, una Sam enamorada.

Una Sam que lo había besado.

Intentaba alinear las piezas del puzzle y entender todo. Sam había estado tan rara ¿por él? Ella estaba enamorada ¿de él? ¿De alguien como él? Freddie tenía un desorden total en su mente.

¿Estaría enamorado él de Sam? Freddie la verdad no lo sabía. Era cierto que no le agradaba la idea de que ella estuviera con Brad, pero no sabía si esa razón era porque estuviera enamorado de ella.

Y aunque le molestará eso, igual la apoyaría. Sabía que había discutido con Carly, y sin que nadie le dijera, fue a hablar con Sam. O más bien a discutir. Salió por la puerta de la cafetería y vio Sam en un escalón de la entrada de una sala. Era el callejón que separaba los edificios de la escuela.

El solo quería ser un buen amigo con Sam, pues a pesar de todo, la consideraba una gran amiga y una gran persona. Pero ese beso no se lo esperaba, él esperaba más bien un millón de insultos o golpes, que en cierto modo extrañaba.

Y ahora estaba ahí, nervioso, frente a una Sam tanto o más nerviosa que él. Freddie tenía un nudo en la garganta, él no sabía qué hacer.

No sabía que pensar.

Carly…

Carly había dado por hecho que Sam estaba enamorada de Brad. Ella había estado muy extraña desde que Brad apareció. Él siempre andaba con Freddie, y Sam a menudo salía con ellos.

Sam nunca le diría a Carly de un día para el otro que se sentía atraída por un chico. Ella se demoraría; primero tendría que admitírselo a sí misma.

Y eso Carly lo sabía.

Y también sabía que a Sam le era molesto que ella fuera un "Cupido", pero ella solo trataba de hacer las cosas bien. Después de tener una discusión con Sam, ella hablo con Freddie y le conto todo, pero nunca le pidió que fuera a hablar con Sam.

Sin embargo, durante el transcurso de la discusión que tenían Sam y Freddie, Carly había estado reflexionando. Carly sabía que tenía algo de razón, pero haberla dejado sola con Brad quizás realmente había enfadado a Sam. Y no paso mucho tiempo cuando se empezó a sentir culpable. Tanto, que salió a buscarla para pedirle una disculpa.

Carly se dirigió de inmediato a la cafetería, donde Sam hacía su proyecto. No había nadie, seguro todos seguían viendo la supuesta rana, o tal vez haciendo otra cosa. Pero a Carly eso no le importaba. Se disponía a marcharse cuando escucho una amenaza de Sam, proveniente del callejón que separaba unos edificios de la escuela. Carly con mucho sigilo se asomo a la puerta.

Cuando llego a la puerta, se asomo por la ventana que estaba al lado. Y entonces vio como sus mejores amigos se besaban. Carly quedó en shock, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Millones de pensamientos pasaron en una milésima de segundos. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién beso a quién? ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿A Sam no le gustaba Brad?" Eran las interrogantes que pasaron por la mente de Carly.

Cuando los vio separarse, sentía lo nerviosos que estaban. Y escucho un "Lo siento" de parte de Sam.

Todo le calzaba ahora. Sam estaba enamorada de Freddie. Desde cuando, no lo sabía. Si no era Brad, había posibilidades de que fuera Freddie pero eso nunca se le paso por la cabeza a Carly. Carly sintió que estar espiando estaba mal, así que se marcho de la misma forma de cómo entró, sigilosamente.

Una vez estuvo fuera de la cafetería, se echo a correr. Fue directo a donde hicieron su experimento, necesitaba distraerse. Y ver sufrir a Spencer sería una enorme distracción.

Necesitaba despejar su mente.

Sam…

Sam pensaba que había cometido un error. Tal vez si lo era. El mood-face había revelado su secreto, ella estaba enamorada. Pero al menos, nadie sabía de quién y desde cuándo. Solo ella lo sabía. Todos creían que esa persona era Brad, y había sido amor a primera vista. Nadie supuso que podría ser otra persona. Porque esa persona no era Brad.

Era Freddie.

Fue en la guerra de fans cuando Sam se dio cuenta de que tal vez sentía algo más de amistad por el nub. Ella había empezado a sentir un gran odio por los fans Creddie, pero no sabía por qué. No paso mucho tiempo cuando llego a la conclusión de que tal vez, solo tal vez le gustaba Freddie. Pero ella era testaruda y no iba a aceptar tan rápido eso.

Pero con el tiempo tuvo que aceptarlo. De que servía mentirse a sí misma, si sabía que realmente estaba enamorada de Freddie.

Ella estaba dividida. Su corazón le decía que tenía que jugársela por él, pero su mente le decía que tenía que alejarse sino saldría lastimada. Mientras no estaba con Freddie, Sam le hacía caso a su mente. Pero cuando estaba cerca de él, su mente se nublaba casi totalmente y solo pensaba en jugársela por él. Solo pensaba en seguir a su corazón.

Fue por eso que Sam se empezó a comportar extraño cuando Freddie estaba cerca. Y como Brad siempre estaba con él, su amor por Freddie se vio disimulado. Brad había sido su boleto para acercarse a Freddie.

Ella maldecía al proyecto que hizo con Freddie y Brad. Gracias a él Carly empezó a creer que Sam estaba enamorada de Brad, por lo que hizo de todo para intentar unirlos. Carly no tenía la menor idea de que Sam estaba enamorada de Freddie.

Tanto que hasta discutieron. No fue una discusión grande, de hecho fue más una conversación. Pero esa conversación dejo a Sam con más de un dolor de cabeza. Salió a un callejón que estaba afuera de la cafetería e intento despejar su mente.

Y llegó quién menos debía llegar, Freddie. Y empezó otra discusión. Freddie solo había querido ir a aconsejarla sobre lo que le pasaba. Las palabras que Carly le dijo a Sam sonaban y sonaban en su cabeza mientras Freddie le decía algo parecido. Claro, si tu mente y tus oídos te dicen que debes arriesgarte y decirle a la persona de la que estas enamorada lo que sientes, ¿Qué más haría Sam? Se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y beso a Freddie.

Sam lo sintió de la misma forma que su primer beso. Los labios de Freddie sabían igual, de la misma forma como ella los recordaba. Mientras lo besaba, solo se dedico a disfrutar ese tímido beso. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho.

Sam cada vez se arrepentía más de haberle hecho caso a su corazón y a los consejos de Carly, ya que según Sam, eso destruiría su relación con Freddie para siempre.

-Lo siento- dijo Sam

-Está bien- dijo Freddie

Ella solo quería retroceder el tiempo.

**Dejen reviews, si les gusta o no mi fic. Acepto de todo :B**


End file.
